


We Miss You

by tintatalk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Baekhyun, Bottom!Sehun, M/M, Rimming, Smut, just pure smut, literally 4k worth of smut, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintatalk/pseuds/tintatalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin is away on a business trip, but luckily Baekhyun and Sehun know how to entertain themselves. Thankfully they've decided to let Jongin watch too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Miss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absolutebrightness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutebrightness/gifts).



> this is for my lovely love absolutebrightness <3 if it wasn't for her this could've been chanbaekhun and well... AHAHA. naw i hope you enjoy it!! it's like nearly 4k words worth of smut and i am somewhat embarrassed but hey!!

“How are my baby boys doing?”

Jongin’s voice is a little robotic through the phone but Baekhyun just chalks it up as server issues or something like that. These new Voice over IP apps are usually pretty reliable, but only when Baekhyun takes the phone upstairs. It’s rather convenient that the bedroom is where he manages to find the best connection.

“Good, good,” Baekhyun smiles, knowing that his boyfriend can probably hear the happiness in his voice. “Missing you, of course.”

“How’s Sehun?”

Baekhyun’s smile grows as he eyes the slender figure on the bed, resting a knee on the plush material.

“He’s good too.”

Jongin seems to pick up on Baekhyun’s tone relatively fast and his voice changes, interested. “Oh?”

He sounds intrigued, maybe even borderline horny, and Baekhyun has to curb the eager smile on his face away, just so Jongin doesn’t hear it through the phone.

“Mm,” Baekhyun nods along, holding the device gently in the palm of his hands. He shuffles to sit on the bed, eyes trailing Sehun’s figure and stopping on the hint of waist that lies uncovered. “Wanna facetime? Sehun and I have a little… surprise.”

Jongin’s questioning ‘oh?’ this time sounds even more interested and Baekhyun has to bite his lip down to stop himself from giggling mischievously.

They re-call each other immediately and Baekhyun moves to sit on the bed properly, hips brushing Sehun’s long legs. The younger boy is still laid out flat on the soft material, and he sends Baekhyun a lazy glance, eyes half-fluttering shut. He’s trailing his fingers up-and-down the expanse of white skin around his waist and Baekhyun mouths a ‘soon’ towards him.

“Hello lover,” Baekhyun winks saucily into the camera, running his fingers through his hair.

The Jongin on the screen is still in his dress clothes, white shirt crumpled slightly from a day of work. Baekhyun can see the newly made hotel bed in the background along with the 5-star quality cleanliness the hotel ensures, but its appearance is nothing compared to the blinding smile on his boyfriend’s face.

“Where’s Sehunnie?” Jongin asks, cocking the phone up for a better angle.

“He’s here,” Baekhyun replies, reaching a slender hand over to slap at the boy’s thigh. Sehun jolts a little and Baekhyun moves the camera over so Jongin can see him. “Say hi!”

“We miss you,” Sehun croons from the bed, propping his head up on the pillow and his palms. He looks like a bedroom model and Baekhyun can’t wait for their fun to begin.

“I miss both of you so much,” Jongin groans sadly and Baekhyun places the phone on small ledge so the other can see them both. “Only a few more days.”

Sehun is sitting up now and Baekhyun rests his head on the tall boy’s shoulder, smiling into the camera. Jongin doesn’t look the happiest being away from his two loves, staring longingly into the screen.

“We know you miss us. That’s why we bought a little something,” Baekhyun responds, jumping off the bed to find the little bag he kept hidden away. It was thrown messily on the side with his pile of unwashed clothes but he finds the box soon enough, quickly disposing the plastic and sealing.

“What is it, Sehunnie?” Jongin asks, his voice a little deeper now that Sehun is the only one in the screen.

The grin on Sehun’s face makes Baekhyun even more excited and he watches the younger boy spread his legs slightly, rubbing his fingers along the coarse material of his jeans.

“You’ll see,” Sehun responds, licking his lips slightly as he sends Jongin a salacious stare. “We both picked out the one we thought you’d enjoy the most.”

“Ugh, I’m so curious.”

“Just wait, Jonginnie,” Baekhyun moves over to grab the nearly empty bottle of lube. “They say patience is a virtue.”

“Well _I_ say you guys are making me terribly horny and the way Sehun is seducing me with his bare waist isn’t helping.”

Baekhyun looks over from the objects to see Sehun drag his shirt up teasingly, revealing his gorgeously toned waist.

It’s a thing among both Baekhyun and Jongin. Sehun’s waist. There’s something about the slender yet firm area on their boyfriend's body that never fails to get them riled up. And rile up it does, causing Baekhyun to practically  _tackle_ the tall boy onto bed. He attaches his lips to the soft edge of Sehun’s waist, licking the area with care and nibbling softly when he feels the deep groan rumble through the other's chest.

“Fuck,” Jongin swears through the line, “I want to touch you both.”

Baekhyun hums his approval and sits up, gently removing both his and Sehun’s t-shirts. The younger boy is looking at him with a soft smile on his face and Baekhyun reaches up to run his fingers through Sehun’s hair, kissing the edge of his jaw. Nosing Baekhyun’s chin up, Sehun slots their lips together for the first time that evening. The surprised gasp that leaves Baekhyun is followed by a happy moan when their tongues touch, eagerly reaching out for more.

The performer in Baekhyun doesn’t forget that Jongin is watching and he glides his teeth along Sehun’s lower lip, hands roaming the tall boy’s arms and waist before stopping at his hips. With precision, Baekhyun nips his way down Sehun’s torso, pressing lips and teeth into smooth skin. He enjoys marking Sehun and the boy seems to love it too, angling his body in ways that he knows will break Jongin.

Risking a glance towards the screen, Baekhyun’s breath catches in his throat when he sees the glazed look in Jongin’s eyes. Baekhyun licks his lips, mouth open and voice heady.

“Jongin, you want to see what we bought?”

Sehun’s already thoroughly wrecked against the bed, torso nicely marked, but he manages to push his body up with vigour, excited now that the show has really begun.

“Fuck yes.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun responds a little cheekily, knowing that his kiss-bruised lips are probably red and plump. He sends a playful smooch into the lens of the camera before crouching over the bed, shaking his hips sultrily. Jongin is probably getting a good glance at his butt and Baekhyun rotates his hips further, knowing just _what_  that does to him.

When he lands back on the bed, butt planted over Sehun’s erection, he takes the dildo in his hands and plants a lingering kiss underneath his boyfriend’s chin.

“Tada!”

“What is that?” Jongin chokes out as Baekhyun slides his dainty fingers over the silicone grooves, paying special attention to the head of the dildo. Oh, excuse him.  _One_ of the heads.

“It’s something that both Sehun and I can use together,” Baekhyun responds, fingers sliding a little faster over the double-ended dildo now. He can see Jongin’s breathing speed up at just the sight of his slender fingers and Baekhyun dares to raise the stakes, leaning over and giving the tip the tiniest lick.

Sehun is the one who moans this time and he grabs Baekhyun by the thighs, squeezing him hard with his large hands. Baekhyun turns his gaze away from increasingly hot-and-bothered Jongin to Sehun whose fingers are kneading him through, tightening around the flesh of Baekhyun’s thighs.

The dildo is in his mouth now and Baekhyun licks the tip innocently, staring Sehun down as he wraps his mouth around the phallic purple head. He opens his eyes wide when he flattens his tongue, sucking gently.

“Baek-baby, can you suck Sehun, please?” Jongin requests from the other side of the camera, sounding thoroughly wrecked, “before you use the dildo, of course. I want to see your pretty lips around him.”

Baekhyun smiles at his lover, removing the toy away from his mouth and placing it on the bed. Sehun suddenly grabs him by his lower back and presses their mouths together, open wide and hot. Their kiss is filthy, almost obscene as Sehun sucks on his tongue and Baekhyun moans so loud he’s sure Jongin’s hotel neighbours can hear him.

Sehun continues to devour his mouth, plunging his tongue in and swallowing him whole. His hands have enveloped Baekhyun’s face, holding him steady while his hips grind shallowly into the older man’s erection.

With strength, Baekhyun breaks away from the kiss, chest heavy, and he slides down his lover’s waist. Moving towards Sehun’s jeans, he peels the material off, pressing soft kisses into his firm dancer thighs.

When he mouths the head of Sehun’s hard cock through the restrictive underwear, Sehun moans.

“Ugh,” he reaches out to grab Baekhyun’s hair, letting the strands fall within his loose grip. “Fuck.”

Baekhyun presses his lips against the smooth head of Sehun’s cock, nosing happily at his length. If there’s one thing that Baekhyun loves to do with his boys, it’s blow them. There’s not much else that makes Baekhyun so eager, lips mouthing happily at the engorged length. Sehun is straining against the material and it only serves to excite Baekhyun further, dragging his tongue over the tip of the outline and wetting the material through.

When he hears Sehun’s deep grunt, Baekhyun throws a wink towards the camera. He hopes Jongin is just as pleased with him as the boy in front seems to be.

Tugging at the tight material, Baekhyun slides the pair of briefs down, watching Sehun’s cock bounce upwards like a jack-in-the-box. He grabs the base of the length easily, taking Sehun in his hands and rubbing him slowly.

He loves Sehun’s cock, so long and lithe, just like the boy himself. The cut head curves delicately at the top, pinkish and elegant. It’s a little awe-inspiring and Baekhyun fondles him gently almost in worship as he bends his head down to swallow him whole.

“Baek,” Sehun grabs harder at his hair now that Baekhyun has him engulfed.

It’s kind of like riding a bike after that, and he goes through the motions, swiping his tongue under the head and hollowing his cheeks crudely. Sehun loves it when he pays attention to the head, enjoying the sharp spikes of pleasure that are so prickling, it’s kind of painful. Baekhyun supposes they’re similar in that sense, thriving off overstimulation.

Jongin’s different and likes it when Baekhyun pays careful attention to his balls during mid-blow. It’s with this thought in mind to rile the man up even further, that Baekhyun drags his mouth away from the thickness to gently suck at squishy skin.

“Look at you, Baek,” Jongin moans and when Baekhyun turns his head to face him through the screen. He isn’t surprised to see him palming himself languidly. “You always take care of Sehun so well.”

Nuzzling fondly into the hard flesh, Baekhyun licks a stripe up and giggles slightly at Sehun’s yelp of surprise.

“I love Sehunnie’s cock,” Baekhyun responds, “just as much as I love yours, Jongin.”

Before Jongin is able to respond, Sehun flips him over, swiftly crawling in between his legs. He grabs at Baekhyun’s pants and underwear, eagerly discarding the material with one sharp tug.

The air is cool against his naked body and Baekhyun’s stomach sizzles in excitement when he sees the leggy boy rest over in between his thighs. Sehun’s hair flops past his eyes and he stares Baekhyun down, eagerly drinking up the sight of soft and delicate skin. There’s no hesitance in his eyes when he drops his mouth towards Baekhyun’s nipple, licking the round nub and lathering it with attention.

Baekhyun hums interestedly as Sehun’s large palms slide and clench around his dainty waist, landing at his hips. The tall boy continues his ministrations for a while before he gives Baekhyun a hasty tug, almost out of nowhere. Baekhyun’s body buckles, gasping loudly.

Fuck.

Sehun continues his sporadic treatment of tugging his cock at random, and Baekhyun’s sure this is borderline torture, but it only gets him harder. He’s so hard he’s sure he’s going to break.

“Fuck Sehunnie,” Baekhyun moans loudly, legs thrashing against the bed. Sehun only teases him further, mouth now nipping away at his inner thigh.

There’s no warning when Sehun is going to tease him so sharply, and when he does, Baekhyun can’t help but cry out.

“Keep teasing him, Sehunnie,” Jongin says thickly over the screen and Sehun listens just like the good boy he is. “He loves it.”

Baekhyun cries out when a lubed up finger prods suddenly at his entrance, head hitting the back of the pillow.

“Spread him open, love. Two fingers then a third.”

Sehun complies, stretching Baekhyun with long fingers. He’s eager with his movement, wanting to make Jongin proud, continuing to slide in deft fingers that Baekhyun practically swallows up.

“Ugh,” Jongin groans loudly, voice muffled by something. Maybe it’s cloth or something, Baekhyun thinks absentmindedly but then Sehun slides a third finger in and  _fuck_ , he can’t think anymore. “You’re so beautiful spread open like that Baek. So, so beautiful.”

“Mm,” Baekhyun can hardly speak now that Sehun has three fingers inside of him. He’s pumping the long digits hard and fast, left hand clasped desperately at Baekhyun’s hip.

Sehun is holding him so firm, Baekhyun is unable to move. As much as he wants to bounce on the fingers and show Jongin what he’s really made of, he’s stuck, forced to accept the constant bludgeoning pressure against his prostate.

“Sehun,” Baekhyun whines loud and high pitched. It’s a porn star whine, but Baekhyun is so keyed up because of the teasing, he doesn’t even care. The tall boy has continued with his intermittent tugs on Baekhyun’s cock, one hand pushing even deeper into him, the other making sure he’s constantly on the edge.

He’s just about to cum when he pushes the other boy up, flipping him around. Sehun’s fingers dislodge and Baekhyun moans wantonly. He can’t wait to get the dildo inside of him.

“Jongin, you love watching me eat Sehunnie out, don’t you?”

“God yes.”

Sehun’s breathing is loud against the pillow and Baekhyun slides his face down the crook of the other’s back and spine, placing gentle kisses against the smooth skin. He nips at the small groove just above Sehun’s shapely ass before he places his hands on the round globes, fingers clenching and massaging roughly.

“Sehunnie, you take Baekhyun’s pretty fingers so well, don’t you?” Jongin croons through the screen, his low voice still somewhat fond despite the dirty scene that’s unfolding. “You like it when Baekhyun licks you all up and then fucks you with his beautiful hands.”

“Yes,” Sehun moans into the pillow, raising his ass further up into the air and Baekhyun slaps the area gently. “Hyung, please.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Baekhyun responds with a grin. He squeezes Sehun one last time before he spreads him open, moving his head down to lick him whole.

Sehun bucks further into his mouth as Baekhyun tongues him gently, little kittenish pecks at first. There’s a way to eat Sehun out as there is a way to suck him off and Baekhyun knows that starting slow is only one of the steps of pleasuring his lover. Not one to let his fingers remain without purpose, Baekhyun grabs the bottle of lube from the bed and squirts them onto his fingers.

He’s upgraded to licking him harder and faster now, pushing his tongue in gently when Sehun whines loudly against his pillow.

“Hyung,” he’s breathless.

“Baek… Finger him open while you make love with your mouth.”

“You read my mind, Jongin.”

Baekhyun crooks his finger gently against Sehun’s hole, moving his mouth away so he can press the pad of his finger against him teasingly. Sehun’s whines are louder now and he pushes his hips further towards Baekhyun so the elder can finally press his fingers inside.

With a teasing grin, Baekhyun instead continues to rub his finger over the hole, spreading the clear lube around before dipping in slightly. He takes the finger out just as fast, letting out a laugh when Sehun swears at him.

“Okay, okay,” Baekhyun giggles pressing a kiss against Sehun’s hip. “You watching, babe?”

“Fuck yes,” Jongin’s just as breathless as Sehun is and Baekhyun takes the other’s confirmation as a go, sliding his index finger in.

Sehun releases a loud breath, glad that Baekhyun’s finished his teasing. It’s with ample strength that Baekhyun lets Sehun adjust, grabbing the lube and pouring it all over the area. He grabs Sehun open with one hand, sliding in another finger. The boy before him is pushing against his fingers now, actively pressing Baekhyun even further and deeper within him. By the time Baekhyun has his third finger inside, Sehun passes him the dildo.

“Jongin, how do you want us to do this?” Sehun asks, Baekhyun’s fingers still inside him.

Baekhyun turns his gaze away from the delectable sight towards Jongin, watching the other stroke himself. His pants have been taken off and Baekhyun’s eyes darken when he sees the other’s erect cock.

“Fuck Jongin, I want to suck you,” Baekhyun thinks he may accidentally drool all over Sehun’s ass and promptly closes his mouth. Just in case.

“I want to fuck you both,” Jongin replies, fingers stroking himself fast now. “I would take turns fucking you, giving both of you what you want.”

Both Baekhyun and Sehun groan at the words, the younger letting out a little curse when Baekhyun crooks his fingers further into his prostate.

“As for position…” Jongin says slowly, thinking it through. “Let me see you scissor each other first.”

Baekhyun nods, gently removing his fingers from Sehun. The younger flips around and sits in front of him, cock hard against his hip.

Reaching over, Sehun pulls the dildo away from Baekhyun’s hand and pushes him onto the bed. His eyes flash and suddenly he moves away and takes the phone in his hands, smiling wide into the camera.

“Sehun!” Jongin says loudly, not expecting the sudden change in view.

“Say hello to our beautiful hyung,” Sehun points the camera at Baekhyun who’s laid flush against the bed. The elder smiles saucily towards the camera, spreading his legs open so the other can properly see him.

“Baek,” Jongin’s groan is so deep, and Baekhyun knows the other can  _really_ see him now. Sehun is not shy positioning the camera so Baekhyun’s revealed fully, milky thighs and taut ass all in view.

When he opens Baekhyun wide to push the dildo in, Sehun zooms onto the spot. The phone’s camera is so clear, with high definition quality that's unseen in most homemade porn. It does cause Baekhyun to blush, embarrassed.

“Stop that!” He hits Sehun on the arm, laughing in embarrassment as the other continues to push the toy further in him.

But then he catches the sight of Jongin who’s sitting in his room looking absolutely fucking  _destroyed_ and Baekhyun shuts up quickly. He likes that look on his lover’s face and decides to let Sehun continue filming him, hole eagerly accepting the toy.

It nudges something deep inside of him and Baekhyun lets out a high pitched whine, taking the phone away from Sehun’s hands so he can get into position too. The younger sits on the bed and spreads his legs wide open, a sight so beautiful Baekhyun nearly stops breathing.

Squirting an ample amount of lube onto the toy, Sehun takes the purple dildo in his hands, spreading his legs wide open and letting it nudge gently at his hole. Baekhyun zooms in on the movement, quickly realising that Sehun is playing with Jongin. He lets the toy brush in and then out, in and out before he finally pushes it all the way in, seating himself.

“We love you,” Baekhyun breathes towards the phone, looking at Sehun who has the most glorious sexed out expression on his face.

“You guys,” Jongin chokes out, hand rubbing against his dick so fast now Baekhyun hopes it doesn’t fall off. “You guys… fuck.”

“That’s the plan,” Sehun laughs breathlessly, rolling his hips and causing the dildo to go even deeper inside Baekhyun.

The elder puts the phone back on the stand and moves towards Sehun, letting their legs tangle together. They both pull out slightly before they ram back in, easily finding a pace they are able to keep up with. Sehun’s legs are so long they nudge slightly at Baekhyun’s back, and he groans louder, rolling his hips to keep up.

They’re grinding on the toy now, reaching each other in the middle. Sparing one glance towards Sehun whose face is so hot, Baekhyun reaches out towards his cock, flicking the head between his fingers.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Baekhyun gasps loudly, head falling back.

They’ve never had a double-ended dildo before and now all Baekhyun can do is wonder why. He and Sehun both love cock so much, Jongin’s in particular. This makes perfect sense and the way Baekhyun gets to fuck himself with Sehun on the other end only makes it hotter.

The younger’s face looks so blissed out, like he’s constantly on the edge of cumming, mouth dropped wide open in a silent ‘o’. He raises a hand over his eyes, shielding himself.

Shifting slightly, Baekhyun sinks back onto the toy, whining so loud when it brushes against his prostate. He hops faster, making Sehun speed up so it can continue to hit the area with thudding bumps.

“Jongin!” Baekhyun whines, orgasm creeping up on him. “Jongin, Jongin, Jongin!”

“I’m here,” Jongin groans low. “Cum for me, my baby boys.”

It only takes a few more thrusts before Baekhyun does, whine caught in the back of his throat. Jongin’s husky voice is what tipped him over the edge and Baekhyun lies back on the soft sheets, satiated and fucked out. Sehun’s still thrusting a little before he too cums with his hand around his dick, turning over to groan into the pillow.

There’s a mess of cum and lube everywhere but all Baekhyun can do is laugh happily, wincing slightly when he feels the dildo dislodge from deep within him. He crawls up towards Sehun, knees dragging on the smooth surface before he stretches up and plants a heart-stopping kiss on the boy.

“I love you, hyung,” Sehun whispers into his mouth, gently pressing a stray lock of hair away behind Baekhyun’s ear.

“I love you too,” Baekhyun whispers back, pressing his lips against Sehun’s. “We love you, Jongin.”

He turns towards the camera now and Jongin is laying against the bed, similarly blissed out.

“Love you too, my beauties,” Jongin releases a breathtaking smile, “That was a real show you put on for me.”

“It was all Sehun’s idea,” Baekhyun traces a finger down Sehun’s arm, nuzzling his head into the other’s neck.

“Sehunnie’s?” Jongin lets out a surprised laugh, “Well, I loved it.”

“Come back soon so you can do that to us instead, okay?” Sehun says sleepily, eyes closing.

Jongin smiles happily.

“I will.”  

 


End file.
